


a freckled angel

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is shameless smut for my lovely bro <3</p>
<p>they are in college living in iwaizumi's apt :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	a freckled angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokutowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



“Mmm.” Iwaizumi hummed to himself, running his bare hand over the curve of Yamaguchi’s ass, angled up in the air with the rest of the other boy’s torso lying on the soft blankets on Iwaizumi’s bed. “So cute…” He groaned lightly, squeezing Yamaguchi’s cheeks, earning a soft squeak. “You’ve even got freckles here...so so cute, Tadashi.”

 

Yamaguchi buried his face in his arms, trying to keep his hips up, but it was so hard now that both of Iwaizumi’s hands were on each of his ass cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart, small moans from Iwaizumi’s lips spilling and making Yamaguchi completely embarrassed with this position, being completely naked, and Iwaizumi still hand pants on. “U-unfair...Iwaizumi-san…”

 

Iwaizumi popped his head up curiously. “Hmm? You know, just Hajime is fine.” He mused loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear, spreading his cheeks wide to get a better look at his cute, pink asshole. 

 

“H-hajime-ah!” Iwaizumi’s name turned into a moan as Yamaguchi felt something hot and wet press against his hole, realizing the shallow strokes must have been Iwaizumi’s tongue. “W-wait, not with your—ah!” Yamaguchi tried to stifle his moans, but it was hard with each pass of Iwaizumi’s tongue on his sensitive hole, already feeling his own cock twitching.

 

It was so unfair, but Iwaizumi was pleasuring him so well...then he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue into his hole, felt it slip in and out of his hole, licking shallowly along Yamaguchi’s walls. Losing strength, he slowly slid against the sheets as Iwaizumi kept tongue-fucking him until he was weak. 

 

“Tadashi, you taste so good...you’re too tight for me...way too tight.” Iwaizumi mused, pressing hot kisses and long kisses along his hole. “You’ve been a good boy...you can come.” He coaxed, stroking his own leaking cock. Yamaguchi whimpered as his hole was toyed with, the tip of his cock dragging against the soft sheets, staining them, making Yamaguchi’s thighs quiver in delight. 

 

They continued like that for a while, the wet, filthy sounds filling the air mixed in with Yamaguchi’s desperate whimpers, Iwaizumi’s low groans. As Iwaizumi fisted his cock faster and faster, dipped his tongue into Yamaguchi’s ass deeper than before, Yamaguchi let out a loud whine.

 

“H-hajime...p-please...i-inside...cum…” Yamaguchi said between moans and heavy breaths. “I...want...Hajime...inside…” He begged, using the last of his strength to push his ass farther up in the air. He clutched at the white sheets, begging for release.

 

Iwaizumi considered the idea for two whole seconds before he was up on his knees, pulling Yamaguchi’s cheeks wide, watching his hole quiver ever so slightly. “You want me to come inside you?” He asked, dragging his hard, leaking cock along the crack of Yamaguchi’s ass, moving tantalizingly slow, making sure to rub his tip against his hole. “You’re too tight for all of me...can you take the tip of my cock in? Can you do that, Tadashi?” Iwaizumi cooed, leaning down to lick the outer shell of his ear.

 

Yamaguchi whined at that. “Mm, y-yes. P-please...I need...Hajime’s...c-cum...inside…”  He moaned, stretching his arms behind him to pull his cheeks apart even further. 

 

“Alright. You’ve been good so you get a reward.” Iwaizumi groaned, fisting his cock and reaching down to grasp Yamaguchi’s stroking them both in unison. Yamaguchi’s even louder cries filled the room as Iwaizumi worked, thanking his hours spent in the gym bulking up to be able to do such a thing for a long time. But they didn’t need that much longer, the taste of Yamaguchi’s virgin ass still lingering in the back of Iwaizumi’s throat. He kept imagining what it would be like to fuck the cute, freckled boy in the mattress...but Yamaguchi was too tight for that.

 

Iwaizumi positioned himself again, cock resting against Yamaguchi’s ass. “Mmm, Tadashi, you were so good. I’m going to cum inside you, okay? Do you want me to cum inside?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

 

“Y-yes, please...Hajime’s cum...inside…” Yamaguchi whined as he felt Iwaizumi press the tip of his cock to his hole. Iwaizumi stroked to the very last second, before he was gently nudging the tip inside of Yamaguchi. His hole was so tight that Iwaizumi definitely couldn’t fit another inch inside of his lover, and the heat and squeezing against just tip the was enough to make Iwaizumi moan, cumming in spurts inside Yamaguchi.

 

The searing cum inside Yamaguchi’s ass was so much hotter than he had thought, the liquid filling his tight hole making Yamaguchi crave more. He squeezed against Iwaizumi tip, already feeling his girth stretching his hole so wide burning in such a delicious way. He wiggled his hips just a little, the sensation of Iwaizumi’s cock against his walls bringing him to climax, spurting his seed all over the white sheets. 

 

Yamaguchi whined almost excessively as Iwaizumi pulled out, whimpering at the loss and the feeling of cum dripping slowly out of his ass. He whined, using his fingers to push it back in. But it just kept trying to slide out. Iwaizumi chuckled at the scene. “Don’t worry, Tadashi. I can come inside of you as many times as you want…” He cooed, helping Yamaguchi lie down on his stomach. 

 

The wetness against his belly didn’t bother Yamaguchi at all, and the feeling of cum in his ass was very erotic, enough so that he could probably jerk himself to cum again at the sensation. Iwaizumi pressed a finger against Yamaguchi’s hole, sliding inside the cum-filled hole. Yamaguchi whimpered lightly, angling his body to press up against Iwaizumi more. “You took so much, Tadashi.” He mused, leaning to kiss the top of Yamaguchi’s head with a warm smile. “Tomorrow, I’ll open you up properly and give you my cock...and cum inside you again just how you like it.”

 

Yamaguchi whimpered at the sound of it, squeezed around Iwaizumi’s finger, his focused gaze on Iwaizumi showing him just how tight he’d squeeze around his cock, how much he was looking forward to tomorrow. His eyes were glazed over, already close to sleep. Iwaizumi pulled his finger out, smiling at the small whine that left Yamaguchi’s lips. Iwaizumi sucked on his finger and drying it on the sheets before resting a hand on a freckled back. 

 

“Sleep well. We’ll go out and get breakfast, go shopping if you like. We can come back home, make dinner, relax on the couch...and I’ll treat you in bed at night.” Iwaizumi added, kissing Yamaguchi’s shoulder blades. “Sleep as long as you want.” Iwaizumi whispered, rubbing his back, watching as Yamaguchi’s consciousness faded to black, letting sleep wash over him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
